


I Like You Like This

by jonnyluvssherlock



Series: Cock Slut John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom John, Cock Slut John Watson, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Tea, face fucking, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnyluvssherlock/pseuds/jonnyluvssherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants an orgasm but everything seems to be in his way; the case, Lestrade, timing.  If Sherlock does't hurry up and make time for him he's going to take matters into his own hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I had a visual in mind which you will read first thing. Everything else is what happened around that visual.  
> i want to thank my beta watsonholmes she was a huge help. i thought this fic would sit on my computer for ever but we got if going. she writes fic as well you should check them out.
> 
> Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites such as goodreads or ebooks tree without my express permission.

Sherlock’s cock lay heavily on John’s tongue as John licked his way up it. He had one hand at the base of it and the other gripping Sherlock’s leg. John looked up from his position on his knees and saw that Sherlock was watching him. 

 

Their eyes met and Sherlock’s breath hitched. He rested his hand on top of John’s head, pushing his hair back off his face.

 

John relaxed his jaw and took Sherlock into his mouth as much as he could and waited. John saw the smile creep in on Sherlock’s face and the realization of what he was offering.

 

“You sure?”

 

John hummed and circled his tongue as a response. Sherlock swallowed and placed his other hand on the back of John’s head and began to fuck his mouth.

 

They had done this before so they both knew how far they could push each other. In the comfort of their own flat with Sherlock leaning against the door there was little chance of being interrupted.

 

John didn’t know what had brought on the sudden need for sexual gratification in Sherlock but he had been happy to oblige. 

 

Sherlock thrust into John’s mouth just far enough that John didn’t gag. John was doing his best to hollow his cheeks and hum. When Sherlock started talking gibberish John knew he was doing it right. He had kept one hand on the top of John’s head forcing John to look at him. Every time John would close his eyes, Sherlock would say his name or ask John to look at him.

 

Sherlock pulled almost all the way out of John’s mouth resting the tip of his cock on John’s bottom lip. It glistened from the mixture of pre-cum and saliva. John licked at the tip slipping his tongue under the edge of the foreskin; sending shivers down Sherlock’s spine.

 

Sherlock pushed his cock back into John’s mouth and increased his pace as he hit the back of John’s throat telling John he was close.

 

John opened his throat as much as possible so Sherlock could go deeper.

 

A muffled “John.” Was the only response he got. 

 

The sound of someone on the stairs almost broke John’s concentration.

 

“Look at me, John.” 

 

John did his best to keep his eyes on Sherlock and ignore the sound of Lestrade yelling up the stairs at them. Sherlock looked far too in control.

 

“Give us a minute, we have something against the door.”

 

Sherlock kept his eyes on John. John could see Sherlock was close. He moved the hand gripping the back of Sherlock’s leg slowly up Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock leaned his head down and took the tip of John’s middle finger into his mouth biting it.

 

They watched each other as Sherlock pressed himself down John’s throat as far as he could and came. John swallowing around the head of his cock. 

 

It was a new trick John had been teaching himself, he was glad it had worked. He swallowed Sherlock semen down as the detective shuddered against the door with his orgasm.

 

“Everything all right in there?”

 

“Fine inspector.” Sherlock called back. John licked any remaining cum off Sherlock’s cock while Sherlock stroked his head.

 

He stood watching Sherlock tuck himself back into his trousers. They nodded at each other. John went to the kitchen and put the kettle on and Sherlock hung up his coat and opened the door.

 

Lestrade had stayed for an hour, drank tea and demanded details on a case they were working on. After John had served tea, he had opened his computer and let himself be ignored. Lestrade called on him a few times to back him up but he knew as little as Lestrade, Sherlock had kept him very much in the dark on the case.

 

It had been a lucky call from Sergeant Donovan that had gotten Lestrade to finally leave the flat. John had just gotten up to make more tea when Lestrade hustled out. He didn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t have another cuppa so he put the kettle on.

 

Sherlock unplugged the kettle.

 

“I was making tea, you git.” John reached for the plug that was still in Sherlock’s hand.

 

“Do you still have it? Or was it too much. You went to the loo at the café, you were gone long enough.” Sherlock waited eyes bright like he was at a crime scene or working on an experiment.

 

John wanted to smack the expression off Sherlock’s face. Instead he walked towards the bedroom. Sherlock watched him, his brows drawing together in confusion.

 

“Are you going to come find out or not?”

 

Sherlock joined him in their bedroom and locked the door. Too many close calls with Mrs. Hudson made them both wary about shutting the door before they got started. They helped each other out of there clothing kissing each other; Sherlock nipping at John leaving love bites on top of old loves bites.

 

“Always with the teeth.” John grabbed Sherlock’s head before he could bite him again. “One day I’m going to be one big bruise.”

 

They chuckled and John released Sherlock so he could nip at him again.

 

When they were down to there pants Sherlock reached out and felt John’s arse thru the fabric. First squeezing his cheeks then slipping a finger between them to feel that the plug he had placed in there that morning was still there.

 

John attempted to hold back a moan but failed. He shuddered against Sherlock who held him closer and growled in his ear.

 

“Pants off, I want you on the bed on your back now.”

 

John shivered and complied slipping out of his grey pants. He crawled onto the end and lay on his back; his legs spread open invitingly. He’s been hard since he’d sucked Sherlock off against the door. He might have been hard long before that. The strain of being half hard most of the day because of the plug and being teased by Sherlock had almost been too much.

 

“You’ve been so good today. I really don’t know why you put up with it sometimes.” Sherlock slipped his own black pants off and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and climbed between John’s legs.

 

“Look at yourself.” Sherlock smiled at John. “Really, though.” With one hand on John’s knee, he slowly edged the plug out of John. 

 

John groaned deep and low fisting the sheets. “I’ve never felt more alive than when I’m with you.”

 

“Even when I make you wear a plug all day?” Sherlock was playing with the edge of John’s entrance and it wasn’t enough. He needed so much more.

 

John made himself focus on Sherlock’s face until their eyes met and John freed one of his hands from the sheets to reach for him. Sherlock leaned up toward John slipping two lubed fingers inside him.

 

When John and Sherlock were face-to-face, John kissed the edge of Sherlock’s mouth. “I do it because it feels good, because you make me feel good.” He shivered as a third finger entered him. “Nothing wrong with that.”

 

Sherlock kissed John hard, biting at his lips bruising them. John panted into the kiss as a fourth finger entered him.

 

“You’re going to fuck me hard.”

 

“Yes, It’s how I show my love.”

 

Sherlock removed his fingers from John who quivered and moaned at the loss. He quickly wiped his hand on a tissue on the bedside table, lubed up his cock and thrust in all at once into John.

 

All John could do was gasp, his legs thrown over Sherlock’s hip as Sherlock stayed absolutely still inside him. John slid one hand into Sherlock’s curls. Sherlock was trembling and even though John was the one bottoming, he felt the need to make sure Sherlock was all right.

 

“Love?”

 

Sherlock pressed his head onto John’s hand then onto John’s clavicle. “I’m fine, you just feel so good.”

 

John laughed which moved Sherlock inside him. They both moaned as Sherlock shifted further inside him. Now John was desperate for movement and began rocking his hips. Sherlock lazily licked at John’s neck and chest before grinning up at him.

 

Without warning, Sherlock took hold of John’s hips and began fucking John shallowly. Fast repetitious motions that had John moaning and curling as he clawed at the bed and Sherlock’s back and sometimes tangling his fingers in Sherlock’s hair.

 

Sherlock got his knees under John’s arse and began to fuck John hard. The harder he did it, the more John begged for it. They stared at each other before he buried his face into John’s neck and started long firmer thrusts. 

 

With a change of angle John felt his prostate being hit and almost screamed. Sherlock held them there and fucked into John hitting that spot over and over.

 

“Touch yourself.” Sherlock said with ragged breath. They leaned into each other and kissed as John reached between them and jerked himself off. 

 

John felt his orgasm coming and with a guttural cry, he came all over his hand and his and Sherlock’s abdomens. He could tell from Sherlock’s face that he had felt his body camping down and liked it. 

 

Sherlock continued to fuck John after he’d cum. John could see he was close but he just couldn’t quiet make it. So he leaned in to whisper in Sherlock’s ear.

 

“I need you to cum inside me. To add with the cum you put in me this morning. The cum I carried around all day that your fucking into my body.”

 

Sherlock shivered. John spread his legs more letting Sherlock in even further. Sherlock caught John’s eyes and smiled. Sherlock lifted John legs slightly so his legs were in the air and then Sherlock let go. He sped up and bottomed out inside John cumming as deep inside him as he could who then wrapped his arms around Sherlock holding him close

 

After they’ve pulled apart and Sherlock’s checked to make sure John was all right he held up the plug in a questioning manner.

 

“I need a break Sherlock. You’ve fucked me twice today three times if you count my throat and the rest of the day you’ve had that plug in me. Give me a moment to relax.”

 

Sherlock nodded and puts the plug down curling up behind John.

 

“You do love asserting your dominance.” John sighed, though he didn’t really sound annoyed.

 

“What we really need is something that will tell everyone you’re mine so they can stop flirting with you.” 

 

“Most people just buy a ring.”

 

Sherlock held John closer.

 

“That wasn’t supposed to give you ideas.”

 

“Rest, John. I want to have sex again later.”

 

John laughed. ‘Oh god, what has he done.'


End file.
